


There's a Million Things I Haven't Done

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jefferson asks Hamilton to go to Virginia to pretend to be his boyfriend for a month to make his mother happy, neither party are happy about the situation. Despite this, the trip results in more than a happy mother.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander should have been suspicious the moment Thomas Jefferson brought him coffee. He knew it was unusual, the two were well-known rivals. But he reluctantly took the coffee anyways. He never turned down caffeine. What should have worried him more was when Jefferson sat down across from him in his office. Alexander had to admit, though, that the mad had some guts. He had gotten physical with Alexander before, and the two ended up having to be separated by the police and put in the hospital…. Across the building from each other. “What do you want, Jeffershit?” he asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

Jefferson took a sip of his… whatever it was, it looked like it was mainly foam… before replying. “Well I need something from you and I know you’re usually in a better mood with coffee… so I had hoped it would help….”

“Get to the damned point.” Alexander snapped.

Jefferson handed him a creme colored letter, with red wax that had been carefully sliced to open. Great… he thought. Alexander opened the letter and read it.

After a few moments, he replied, “So, why does it matter to me that you’re visiting your parents and they want to meet your boyfriend?” Alexander tilted his head to the side slightly, showing his honest confusion, despite his sharp tone.

Jefferson stayed calm despite this, which only seemed to anger Alexander more. “Because, I don’t have one, and it would break my mama’s heart if she found out I lied to her to get her off my back.”

“So…? I still have no idea why this concerns me.”

Shaking his head, he put his head into his hand, looking genuinely nervous. This confused Alexander even more than before, as he had never seen Jefferson show any sign of feeling over anything. “Alexander, I need you to fake to be my boyfriend for me… please. They expect me to be there by Saturday and I really need someone to stand in for-”

“What do I get out of this?” Alex cut Jefferson off, taking another sip of coffee.

“What?”

“What would I be getting out of this?”

Jefferson sighed loudly, looking up at him. “Anything at this point. Damn, I’m so desperate I’d sign that stupid fucking bill of yours.”

———————————

Hamilton perked up at this. ‘Good’ Thomas thought. He knew that would be the one thing Alex would want. He just hoped it would be enough to push him to do this, and not fuck it up.

“I’m listening. What all would I have to do?” Hamilton gave him a mischievous smirk, one that made Thomas want to punch him and hug him all at once.

“Literally, just pretend to be my boyfriend for the month we’d be gone. I don’t expect you to do anything out of your comfort zone- although I suppose this entire fucking this is out of both our comfort zones…. My mother would most likely expect you to at least seem happy to be around my, although that kind of falls under the whole boyfriend thing...” He felt his face warm slightly when he heard himself rambling. “But you’d mainly have to miss a month of work…”

“And you’ll sign my bill?”

Thomas sighed. He hated it, but he knew he would have to to get him to do this. “Yes. I will sign your bill.” Thomas took a sip of his drink. 

Hamilton looked almost giddy at this point, to which Thomas was grateful. He was sure that the smaller man would attack him at his request. “Then I guess we have a deal.” They shook hands, and when Thomas turned to leave, spoke again. “One more thing, though.”

Thomas turned around. “What is it?”

“Boundaries,” Hamilton said, looking up to the other man. He was small, and Thomas could see that he was off his usual jokes and charming smiles. He could see in his eyes that they needed to be serious about this.

“Of course. It’s probably best we get those laid out before anything. Obviously, we’d have to-”

“No, I mean…” Hamilton cut him off, his eyes looking glossier than normal, as the man never slept and lived off coffee. “I mean like, don’t bring up my past…. That kind of thing…”

Oh. Thomas hadn’t thought about that. He knew the man was sensitive, but he had forgotten just how sensitive Hamilton was. Especially about his past and his family. “Oh. Of course.” Thomas sat back down across from him, watching Hamilton chug the rest of the coffee. 

“First, don’t bring up my past, or my family... I-I can’t relive it just yet.” Hamilton looked down, and Thomas heard him taking deep breaths as if to calm himself down. “Second, I want to know just what you’ve told them about me… like everything. I don’t want to say something that might mess it up.” Hamilton looked up, his face for once showing open emotion. He was really going to go through with this. Thomas felt bad for the little guy. He began to reach over to set his hands on top of Hamilton’s but stopped himself. He hates you he thought. You shouldn’t even have considered that. Once this is all over you can use all of this against him.

Thomas nodded. No. He needed to stop all those thoughts. Seeing Hamilton like this, looking weak and vulnerable was kind of worrying, as he’s never seen the guy doing anything other than shout at him and make witty, smartass comments. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with… Hamilton if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”

“Nonono, it… it’s fine. It’s fine. I’m fine with doing this…” Hamilton looked genuine when he spoke, his whole, ‘small and adorable but terrifying’ demeanor gone. It was odd.

“Alright…”

———————————

Over the next few days, Alexander prepared for the drive. The two of them would be heading straight to Monticello for a night, then heading over to where the rest of his family was staying in Edgemont. When the day finally came for them to drive up to Monticello, Alexander was not in the mood. He was annoyed that he would have to be missing work, but they’d be leaving early in the morning so they could get a night’s rest before heading to see his family. 

On the morning that Jefferson was to be picking him up at his house, he tiredly got a bag together. He ended up with 3 bags, one full of sweaters, one with some pants and underwear, and the last being small, and only carrying his laptop, phone charger, and his medications. God, I hope he doesn’t find out about these… He thought as he placed them in the bag, zipping it shut.

He heard a knock on his door, opening it up to a disgruntled Jefferson, obviously not too please at the time either. “Let me go grab my bags…” He mumbled, leaving the door open and walking over to his bedroom, where the bags resided. After picking them up and carrying them to his small living room, he set them down.

Looking around to make sure he had everything, he noticed Jefferson standing over by his desk, looking at one of his only pictures of his mother. The tips of his ears reddening in a small amount of anger, he walked over and set the photo down, so it faced he desk. 

“Who is she?” Jefferson asked, looking to Alexander. If Alexander had expected the man to look smug or something of the sort, he didn’t. “She looks a lot like you.”

Alex closed his eyes with a sigh. “My mother… I don’t have many pictures of her since they all got ruined in the hurricane.”

“Oh, sorry. She’s really pretty though.” Jefferson looked at Alexander before going back to his normal, pretentious self. “Now, you have your things together? It’s a long car ride, and it’s going to suck being stuck with you for so long.”

Alexander smiled at the little comfort of Jefferson being himself. “Yea. Let’s go.”

Alexander followed him out to the car, shoving his bags in the backseat. “Leave it to you to have a six million dollar car…” He mumbled as he threw his things in the back.

“You act like you’re poor or something. We all know damn well you make almost as much as I do, excluding the trust fund money.” Jefferson countered, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. 

“True, but most of my paycheck ends up going to help fund the orphanage, and another project I’ve been working on with Eliza. It’s still just an idea, and it’s gonna take forever, but it’s going to be so amazing if we get it going.” Alexander looked over at Jefferson, grinning. He was grinning   
at Thomas fucking Jefferson. Dear god, this was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jefferson and Hamilton begin their trip, they head off to Edgemont to see Jeffersonś family for the first time during the trip.

Thomas was already done when Hamilton had made the comment about his car. So what? He liked having nice things. It was his form of comfort. When Hamilton mentioned the orphanage, Thomas had started driving, thinking the small man didn’t even notice that they were moving. He didn’t want to get on him about this though, because this was one thing they could agree on. Great. They could start this trip off on a good note.

“What’s this project about?” Thomas asked. The orphanage and the adoption system was one thing that they never argued on. He knew Hamilton had grown up in the system, and from families around them growing up, he had found out just how expensive it was to adopt a child. It was genuinely ridiculous.

“Well, You know how the system is all messed up, and you know how expensive it can be to adopt. So we’ve been working on this school. The plan is to open up a private school, to send the children in the orphanage to. They’re always getting accused of stuff at the public schools, and the few who get scholarships and stuff to other private schools seem to thrive.” 

Thomas nodded. “Yea. I mean, it would be nice, but what about when they get adopted? And, of this is a private school, it’s going to be very expensive to keep open.”

“Mhm! We would want them to be able to stay there with their friends and everything, so we figured we’d let them stay, and their adoptive families could pay a tuition. Now, before you say anything, I know it’ll be hard at first, so like, we think we could either give them a year free or maybe work with them, make the payments small and over time until they can pay normally.” Hamilton was moving his arms around as he spoke.

_ Damn it’s cute when he’s all riled up over this kind of stuff _ , he thought. No. Again. He had to keep those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn’t sit there and think about how cute he was, while they were on their way to pretend to be dating.

Thomas sighed before inputting some more into the conversation, giving up on stopping his mind from wandering.

———————————

When they arrived at Monticello, they were both tired from the drive. Alexander, being too groggy from his nap didn’t take a moment to admire the house. All he noticed in his haze was the steps leading to the door, and the large, round patio that was to the right of him. They walked inside, Alexander only coming to when he heard Jefferson speak.

“So for tonight and whenever we’re here in Monticello, we can at least get away from each other, but we’re gonna leave around 10ish to get there at a decent time, since it’s like a 30 minute drive.”

He nodded, knowing he probably looked extremely tired. It had been a long day for the both of them, so when he felt Jefferson’s hand on his back, leading him through the house to the room he’s be staying in that night, he didn’t complain. He only looked over and smiled a thanks when they got to the room.

“You saw the kitchen on the way here, do whatever. Just don’t wake me up until at least 8.” Jefferson said, and left when Alexander nodded his head.

Alexander didn’t even bother to change. He was already in a large sweater and loose pants. They were comfy. He plopped on the bed and pulled a warm, plush blanket over him, falling asleep almost instantly.

———————————

Alex awoke the next morning to feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket.  _ Shit.  _ he thought as he pulled it out.  _ I forgot I was supposed to meet John at the bar last night… _ Alex unlocked the device and looked to the group chat, which had been blown up after John had messaged him and called him. It was full of  _ where are you? _ ‘s and such.

**Turtle Boi : Alex! Where the hell are you!**

**Baguette: Mon ami! Where did you go? John and I looked everywhere! You’re not at your apartment…**

**And Peggy: Hey! I was looking for him as well!**

**Turtle Boi: Okay, but Alex where are you?!**

**Fluffy Potato: I’m so sorry I totally passed out.**

**Turtle Boi: Okay, but where are you? You okay?**

**Baguette: Mon ami!** **Où étiez-vous?!**

**Fluffy Potato: Monticello with Jeffershit.**

**Turtle Boi: About time!**

**And Peggy: Yea. No more of you two gawking at each other and denying it.**

**Fluffy Potato: Oh god, guys. We didn’t sleep together.**

**And Peggy: 30 bucks, John.**

**Turtle Boi: What? No! So not fair!**

**And Peggy: Of course it’s fair, John, we made a deal!**

**Turtle Boi: Fine!**

**Fluffy Potato: Wait, what? Did you guys make a damn bet in the time it took me to get up and reply?**

**Baguette: Ils ont fait. Je leur ai dit de le fermer, et ils m'ont expulsé du groupe.**

**Fluffy Potato: Oh mon dieu. Quel était le problème?**

**Baguette: Que vous et Thomas dormiez ensemble ou non.**

**Fluffy Potato: You two are dead when I get back.**

**-And Peggy has left the chat-**

**-Turtle Boi has left the chat-**

Alex sighed as he set his phone down and began to get ready. He got in the shower, enjoying the scalding water to erase what had gone through his mind. He and Jefferson didn’t gawk at each other. He’d have noticed by now. They barely got along.

When he was done he pulled on some tight fitted jeans and yet another huge sweater, that hung over his small frame gigantically. He could tell this was one of Lafayette's sweaters, by how soft it was. Probably made my Hercules as well. That made him a little more comfortable leaving the room and heading to the living area to see if Thomas was awake.

———————————

Thomas smiled to himself when he heard the soft footsteps of Hamilton walking into the living room. He turned to him, his smile fading when he saw what Hamilton was wearing. “Morning sweetheart.” He said in a playful tone, trying to get some sign that he was okay, and still the same guy he brought here the day before.

Thomas was pleased when he heard him growl. “Call me sweetheart one more time when it’s just you and I, and I will personally shove you in front of an oncoming train.”

“Alright, alright fine. But what the hell are you wearing?” Thomas gestured to his sweatshirt before turning back to the book he had been reading.

“What? This is one of my favorite sweaters!” Hamilton said defensively.

“It looks so gigantic on you though! You’re so tiny.”  _ And adorable in it and dont change…  _ No. He needed to stop his mind from wandering like that. It was distracting him from things.

“I am not tiny.”

“Yes you are. I’ll bet you almost anything my ma is gonna fatten you up.” Thomas spoke through a small chuckle, glancing over his shoulder. “Whose sweater is that anyways? It looks relatively familiar.”

“Well, I stole it from Laf, but it was big even on him so I’m assuming It was one he had stolen from Herc.” Thomas noticed Hamilton walk over and sit down on a sofa across from him, and Hamilton pulling his feet underneath him.

“Is that where you get all of your clothing?” Thomas smirked.

“No!... Just a lot of them…. It’s not like any of them care!” Hamilton mumbled defensively, resulting in a small laugh from Thomas.

“Alright, alright fine.” Thomas closed his book and looked to the clock.  _ 9:38 am.  _ “We should get ready to leave. My family will be expecting us soon.”

Hamilton nodded. “Well, I’m ready whenever, I just need some coffee.”

“I’ll text my ma and have her make some.” Thomas stood up to leave the room. “Be ready to head pout in like, 20 minutes.”

“Alright."

And with that, Thomas left Hamilton, heading back to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

———————————

While the pair got their things together, Thomas got a text from his mother. 

**Mom Jefferson: I wanted to make sure you had everything you need for the week!**

**Jefferson: What do you mean for the week? Aren’t we staying at Monticello at night?**

**Mom Jefferson: Nope! You two can have your fun on the weekends, but during the week, you’re mine!**

_ Shit. _ Jefferson thought. If they weren’t able to stay at Monticello during the week they’d be expected to share a room. He was going to go crazy. It was hard enough to be in the same room as him, let alone  _ sleep next to each other.  _

**Jefferson: Okay, love you!**

**Jefferson Mom: Love you too. See you lovebirds soon!**

Jefferson wanted to throw up as he read the last part. This was going to be a worse month than he originally thought.

He sighed as he got a few things in a bag, walking to the front room with it. Once he set the bag, he walked to the room Hamilton was staying in, poking his head in the door. “Get a bag together for the week. I just got a text from my mom and she wants us at Edgemont for the week.”

Hamilton’s growl of protest was short lived, being interrupted by Hamilton’s phone ringing. He watched him check who it was, declining the call with complaints. “I’m not awake enough for this….” Although despite him obviously being annoyed, he grabbed a bag and threw some things in it. “Fine. Let’s just go so I can get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing something like this, I'll gladly take any tips anyone can give xD come yell at me.


End file.
